


The Tongue Tango

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Day5, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Grinding, Identity Reveal, Sex, Smut, day1, day2, partial reveal at first, smutember, smutember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: What better way to get with the man of your dreams, than by wingmaning -or in this case, wingwomaning- yourself!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 45
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is my first work for smutember! Probably not going to get any of these stories out on time but they will all eventually get there!! The ideas are written and some even have parts written. Have no fear, there will be smut! They just have to be worked around school and a toddler! I would also like to thank my husband for almost all of these titles you may see. I may have died laughing at one of them. XD

Marinette sat on the chair that adorned her balcony, wearing a large jacket over her pajamas, her shorts barely peeking out from the hem. There were two cups of fruit juice sitting on her small table as she absentmindedly skimmed through her sketchbook. It had been a wild week. It was her first week of university and she, as Marinette, accidentally found out her superhero partner’s secret identity. She smiled as she thought about Adrien’s face when she saw him. They were both in too much shock that they could not even get words to come out of their mouths. They stood, staring at each other, mouths opened and closed like fish gasping for air. The clock chimed three, which snapped them out of their stupor and Adrien realized he had somewhere to be. He had run off with a “we’ll talk later,” and a wave, and Marinette knew she would not see him until the night when he usually visited; which was tonight. 

Chat Noir had been coming to see her almost twice a week since the beginning of lycée. She still had a small crush on Adrien, but did not let it debilitate her as it had done in collège. They were close, but Chat Noir and her were closer. Marinette giggled again as she thought about all the silly things Chat and her got up to; she had actually done them with Adrien. And all the times that Ladybug and Chat had done silly things on rooftops; that was also Adrien. “Boy, I have been super blind.” She said to herself. “Feeling extra kinds of dumb tonight.”

She continued to flip through the book, looking at all of the patterns she made for Adrien’s goodies, and coincidentally where she sketched all of her superhero related designs, when she heard a small thud behind her. She smiled to herself as her cheeks went a little warm thinking about who exactly had just landed on her roof. She waited for him to jump around the chimney, but after a few seconds, he never came. She set her sketchbook down on the table.

“Are you going to lurk behind my chimney all night, or come and talk to me?” Marinette said. She looked out over the river and then over her shoulder to her left to see cat ears and green eyes peeking at her from around the wall. 

“I uhh..wasn’t sure if you would want the hero or the model.” Chat said awkwardly. He looked down at the ground and she could tell he was shuffling his feet. If he did not have to hold onto the wall he would probably be rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous way he always does.

“Both. It doesn’t matter. They are the same. But I would prefer that the hero come down off the roof before the model decides to make an appearance. I kind of like him alive.” Marinette said, with a smirk on her pink tinged face. 

He chuckled and leaped over the plants on her balcony and landed in a crouch in front of her. “Are you implying that the model is not as graceful as the hero, Princess?” He looked up at her face and grinned from ear to ear. 

“I’ve seen you fall off the runway, silly cat.” She laughed and poked him in the forehead. He fell over onto his butt, not expecting to be knocked off balance. 

“You know….that was one time and you know it! Being rude is unbecoming of a princess, you know!” He scoffed as he stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his suit. 

“Well, last time I checked, I wasn’t royalty. You just gave me that nickname when you appointed yourself my knight, back when Nathaniel was akumatized, remember?” She gave him a meaningful look. He looked away embarrassed.

“Yeah. Well. I wanted to be sure that first impression wasn’t as bad as the one Adrien gave you.” He rubbed the back of his neck in his familiar nervous tick. 

“So, you decided to go with ham?” She giggled as she stood up off of her deck chair. Her jacket stretched to hide her shorts as she walked over and stood next to him by the railing. 

“Hey! I was fourteen! What did you want!? Besides, if I remember correctly, you were eating it up!” He tugged on her pigtail which caused the elastic band to fly off. She looked at him, unamused as she reached up to pull the other hair tie out, watching with amusement as his cheeks turned pink under his mask. 

“Ah yes, fourteen. And, what is your excuse for being a ham at eighteen? Hmm?” She looked up and batted her eyelashes at him. He snorted as he leaned on the railing and shook his head.

“You think you’re so slick now that you know it’s just me behind the mask? Think you can just say whatever you want?” He challenged, puffing up his chest. She giggled again. 

“And that’s different from any other night you’ve been here, how?” She questioned back. 

“Hmm. Fair point.” He mused, thinking about their playful banter that he did not get as Adrien. 

“Hey. What is it?” She asked when she noticed his grin fall a bit.

“Uh, nothing. I was just thinking...kind of glad you aren’t treating me differently...I guess.” 

“Oh. That.” She looked away while contemplating her next sentence. “Well, now that I know who you are, it makes sense why Adrien never noticed Marinette.” She winced when she heard his sudden intake of breath. He hung his head down between his arms, hiding his face from her. 

“Marinette. Listen.” He began, sadly. “I know that you confided in Chat a lot for relationship advice, just as I have confided in you for help wooing Ladybug, but please believe me when I say that I meant no ill-will when I discovered who you loved. And when I did find out,” he turned to look at her, only to be surprised by the small, loving look on her face. “When I found out, I couldn’t bear to break your heart.” His fake ears drooped as he clenched his fists in front of himself. He looked down at them. “So...I pretended that I knew nothing and continued to go through everyday knowing one of my best friends, both in and out of my mask, was in love with me.” He was concerned for Marinette’s emotional state but she still looked at him with love in her eyes, waiting patiently for him to finish. “And everyday, I just wish that I could love you back, fully, but-”

“Chat.” Marinette interrupted, placing her hand in front of Chat’s face to keep him from speaking. “I get it, ok? No hard feelings, alright? All that matters is that you are happy with whoever you choose. Follow your heart. Mine will be fine.” She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. His ears started to perk back up before they quickly laid flat again and his body slumped even more.

“I appreciate that, Princess, but in case you haven’t noticed, Ladybug doesn’t exactly give me the time of day.” He moved back toward the balcony’s railing, trying to put distance between them, and leaned against it. It was reminiscent of that night, all those years ago, when Ladybug did not come to his surprise on the roof near Marinette’s. 

Marinette looked at him and wished she could do something to make him happier. She stared for ten seconds before she realized who she was and blurted out, “Well let’s change that then!”

“What?!” Chat jumped, startled at her exclamation. “No, Marinette! You don’t have to do that. I can handle it. Besides...maybe I don’t want to chase Ladybug anymore. Maybe I actually want to move on this time.” He said wistfully. He turned to look at Marinette, only to be startled again by the determined look on her face. 

“No! We are going to get you together with Ladybug! I am sure of it! Now that I know all that I am working with here, we can lay on every ounce of charm you have!” She rubbed her hands together and paced a small portion of the balcony not taken up by furniture and superhero. 

“Marinette. I’ve done dinners and I have outright confessed to her. All ending with a big fat no. What could you have in mind that would be better than those?” 

She stopped pacing and looked at Chat’s tail, which was curled against his leg, and gasped. “Dirty talk!” She exclaimed.

Chat was startled yet again as he looked at Marinette like she grew an extra head. “Um. What?”

“You heard me! Dirty talk! What woman doesn’t want to know how much a man truly wants her!” She looked at Chat almost seductively, he appeared not so sure, “You are a man, are you not?”

Chat choked on his spit at how suggestive Marinette was being. He cleared his throat and approached her. “Alright, clearly you are mentally exhausted from the revelations of the last few days. Why don’t we get you in your room to get your beauty sleep, not that you need it-” He reached out to put his arm around her shoulder when she grabbed him by the arms with both hands instead. 

Marinette’s eyes shone as she looked up at him, “Yes! Like that! Except, maybe amp it up a bit! Don’t be afraid to throw in some spice! You aren’t fourteen anymore, I am sure a mature lady, such as Ladybug, would take well to some dirty talk to make her head turn and show her what an amazing guy you are! Maybe she doesn’t think that you are sexually compatible and that’s why she doesn’t take you seriously and pushes you away!” Marinette internally winced, knowing that she was talking about her alter ego. He would forgive her for being stupid, right? He did the same thing to her, loving Ladybug while friend-zoning Marinette; everything would work out in the end, she hoped. 

Chat sighed and grabbed under Marinette’s arms, “Marinette. I appreciate the help but, I don’t think Ladybug was thinking about our sexual compatibility at fourteen, so I am sure it wasn’t that. She is in love with someone in her civilian life, and I doubt it is me.” 

The air was silent for a few seconds. “What if it is you?” Marinette whispered.

Chat let out a disbelieving laugh, “Marinette, I doubt that Ladybug’s civilian self is in love with Adrien Agreste if she is not in love with Chat Noir. It’s kind of you to sa-”

“How do you know?” She interrupted. “How do you know that she isn’t? There are over two million people in the city of Paris, and I can guess that at least a good percentage of that is in love with Adrien Agreste, who is to say that one of those people isn’t Ladybug’s civilian self?”

Marinette watched his face drop even more and stopped him before he could delve into whatever melancholy thought passed through his mind. “How about-” she yelled, before continuing at a normal volume, “we think about that dirty talk, huh? Come on, this has to be your specialty, with all those puns you use! You could be like-” Marinette cleared her voice and dropped it lower than normal, in a way that imitated Chat’s deeper voice, “Hey there, My Lady, can I spend my nine lives with you?” She looked up at Chat’s expressionless face before he burst into laughter. The same laughter which made her fall in love with him in the first place. 

He laughed until tears came to his eyes, leaning his head on Marinette’s arm, as he gripped her shoulders to steady himself. His laughter died down enough for him to speak, “Oh my god, Marinette! Wow. Just...thank you... for that.” He stood up straight and shook his head, making his unruly hair even more so. “I was really starting to spiral before you pulled me out.” He paused with a thoughtful look before he glanced back at Marinette. “Alright. You want me to talk dirty? Alright, Princess.” He cracked his neck to both sides and rolled his shoulders. “Let’s see what you got compared to what I have. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He gave her a crooked, mischievous grin before he cleared his throat and leaned down close to her ear and spoke softly with his deep, husky tone. “Should I go up to her and say: My Lady, you must be the back of my paw, because I want to lick you constantly.” 

Shivers ran up and down Marinette’s spine, but she could not let him win that easily. She could not let him see the pink tint on her cheeks. He backed away a bit with a huge grin on his face, she quickly shoved him away and scrunched her nose in disgust, “Chat, have you ever been licked by a cat?”

Chat’s grin faded. “What do you mean by that?”

She chuckled at his defeated expression. “Cats have a tongue that is like sandpaper. It is actually a little painful when licked if the cat’s tongue is dry or on sensitive areas, like the ones you are suggesting.” She ran her finger up the zipper of his suit and rang his bell. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her, facing the late night city. “Fine, Princess, what would you have me say to Ladybug, hmmm? You think you can do better than the tomcat himself?”

Marinette giggled at his pouting. “Ok. Ok. How about, can you take me to the vet, because you just took my breath away.” She laced her hands together and placed them by her face and batted her eyelashes at Chat, leaning slowly closer to him until he finally glanced at her and gave her a sly smile.

“Alright then. I can do better than that.” He turned back toward her and rested one hand on the railing and leaned close to her face. “I hope you have pet insurance, because I’m about to destroy your pussy.” He finished. He slowly licked his lips, showing off his one fang in the moonlight. 

Marinette felt her body jerk and heat up at his tone and words. Her chest heaved as her breathing increased. The things this man could probably do with his tongue. “That uh….that was pretty good.” She gulped and composed herself. “You’re getting better. More lewd. You’ll have her sucking your dick in no time.” She slapped her hands over her mouth and she stared at him wide-eyed, realizing what she said as her face turned bright red. 

Chat turned red as his mouth gaped open at a loss for words. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Chat gained his bearings enough and cleared his throat. “Well, I think that’s enough for one night. If you truly wish to help me woe Ladybug’s heart, you can do it another night.” He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her to her trapdoor. “Let’s get you to bed now. We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“No! Wait!” Marinette spun out of his grip but not quite out of his personal space. “I have a really good one! And I promise it won’t be as suggestive as the last one. I just got carried away. Please? One more?” She pleaded. 

He rolled his eyes and smiled softly. “Alright. One more. And then bed.” He scolded her slightly.

“Ok. Ok. So, there is one aspect of a cat that you could use.” Marinette said thoughtfully.

“Oh? And what’s that, Princess?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“The tail.” She inched a little closer, his arms went slack at her approach. She stood in his space, his arms practically touching her chest. “You go up to her-” She reached behind him as he gulped, “-and take your tail-” She ran her hand down his belt tail until she had a better grip on it. “- and sneak it up her thigh-” Both of their breathing increased as she brought his tail to touch her bare thigh, just under her sleep shorts, “-and wrap it around.” She gasped as his tail suddenly left her hand and wrapped tightly around her thigh. His hands came down and gripped her waist to steady them both.   
  
“Like this?” He breathed out heavily. 

“Exactly.” She whispered back.

“And then what would I say.” He gulped, his nerves practically fried.

“Well, then… you take your hand like so-” She brought the back of her hand up to Chat’s warm cheek. “-and you look her in the eyes-” 

Chat’s head slowly started to descend towards hers as she cupped his cheek. His tail gripped tighter and he pulled her hips toward him more, hoping that she could not feel the chubby growing in his suit. 

“And then what?” He whispered against her lips.

“You tell her.” She whispered back.

“Tell her what?”

“I love you, Chaton.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tongues are used for more than just speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy fellow sinners!!! Day2: foreplay!!

Chat’s lips crashed upon Marinette’s. She threw her arms around his shoulders and carded her fingers through his hair. He gripped her hip with one hand as the other snuck down to the hem of her hoodie, dragging it up as his hand wrapped around her tiny waist, his cool, leather suit touching her warm skin. 

Marinette hissed at the cold touch and dragged her lips away from Chat’s. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, “Claws in, Plagg.”

Chat laughed as he nibbled Marinette’s ear lobe, nibbling around her miraculous. “My Lady, you know those words only work when I say them.” He said with her ear in his mouth. “And I think I might just stay this way and run my cold hands all over your body for torturing me without my knowledge. Maybe you should have the fox miraculous instead of the ladybug, since you want to be all sneaky and tease me.” He nibbled down her neck until he reached the collar of her hoodie and pressed his nose into it. “This needs to go.”

She pulled away from him ravishing her neck and shoulder and responded with, “You first.” 

She felt his grin on her neck as he whispered, “Claws in.” The magic ran over his muscular body, changing him back into his civilian clothes, which happened to be no shirt and a pair of red cloth pajama pants which read “lucky charm” down one leg and his Chat Noir slippers with “cataclysm” written on each foot. 

Marinette’s hands rested on his bare chest as his muscles flexed underneath. She looked up to see the face of the man she had been in love with for so long, “Adrien.” She reached up and pulled his face back down to hers. This kiss was gentler than the previous kiss. She pulled away again and whispered against his lips, “I want to suck your dick,” before attacking his lips again. She felt his dick jump in his pants from where it rested against her stomach. He moaned and pulled away from her lips again with a grin on his face. 

“I thought you might say that.” He chuckled, thinking of her outburst minutes ago. “How about we take this somewhere... not on a balcony? I hear beds are pretty comfortable.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her. She sauntered over to the trapdoor, making sure she added some extra sway to her hips. She bent down to open the door when she felt Adrien grip her hips and rub his hard-on over her ass. She moaned and missed the handle. “Adrien. As much as I love you, and what you’re doing, we need to get inside. Unless you want the whole of Paris to hear how much Ladybug can make Chat Noir scream with just her mouth.”

He jerked into her and moaned, “Fuck, Marinette, you really are good at this dirty talk thing.” He ground into her one more time, listening to her moan, before he released her so she could open the door. 

She gained her bearings enough to finally grab the handle and pull the door open. She turned back to Adrien and gave him a smirk, “Ladies first.” She gestured to the opening. He gasped in mock offense as he walked past her and jumped through the hole, landing on her bed. He landed in a crouch, a bit difficult with his boner attempting to escape his pants, and turned around to look back at her.

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked, concerned about her hesitation. He sat on his butt with his legs out in front of him and hands propping him up as he stared up at her through the door.

She looked down at him with a dreamy look on her face, “Mmm, not yet I’m not.” She quickly removed her hoodie, leaving her top half completely exposed, and threw it through the door. It landed in a lump besides Adrien’s legs as he gawked at the half naked goddess in front of him. She jumped down onto her bed, before Adrien could move out of the way. He flinched and flew backwards, his head landing on her pillow, and braced for impact, but none came. 

He opened his eyes to see Marinette crouched over him, centimeters from his hard dick, with her hands on her knees. She smirked at his reaction. “Did you really think I would land on you and injure you?” She moved backwards a little and plopped her butt down on his thighs. She took her hand and rubbed her first two fingers over the bulge in his pants. “I happen to have ideas for this and I wouldn’t want to ruin it by damaging it, now would I?” 

Adrien threw his head back and groaned. “Marinette, please. I wouldn’t tease too much, I might not last.” 

Marinette placed her hands on Adrien’s chest and lifted her hips. She moved forward a bit and leaned down to kiss him again, her boobs pressed against Adrien’s chest. Adrien finally regained some control and grabbed her hips, slamming them down onto his crotch. Their moans echoed together. Marinette gripped his pecs as he helped grind her over his clothed cock. 

Marinette leaned over Adrien and shoved both of her hands into his hair. The new position increased the amount of attention to her clit, as their hips continued to grind into one another. She captured his lips with hers and pulled away, nibbling his bottom lip. He moved to recapture her lips, needing more, when she nudged his chin out of the way with her nose to nibble at his neck. 

“No. No marks. Photoshoot.” Adrien tried to get out between moans. She stopped nibbling and smirked against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“It’s a shame, really. Your make up artist will have their work cut out for them for sure.” She bit his neck again, closer to his shoulder. He moaned and jerked his hips into hers. “I have been waiting for this for a long time, and I want to nibble and bite and mark every part of your body until the whole world can see you are mine.” Her lips grazed against his chest as she nibbled his collar before moving to his pec right above his nipple. 

“Shit, Marinette, I had no idea how fucking turned on biting would make me.” He pushed his cock closer to her body in an erratic rhythm, enjoying the way her teeth felt on his body. “Fuck. This is going to sound so bad, but I am going to cum from the feel of your teeth on my body.” He moaned. Right as Marinette reached her tongue out to take his nipple into her mouth, he flipped them. 

Marinette landed on her back, both hands spread on either side of her head, hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. She looked up at Adrien with hooded eyes, her lips slightly parted as her tongue poked from between them in a blep expression. Adrien hovered over her, his hands rested on either side of her head with his knees framing both sides of her hips. He moved his hands to hold both of her wrists down. 

“You know, last I checked-” He leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth and pulled with his teeth and released it. “Foreplay...was to prepare the beautiful woman-” He took her other nipple into his mouth as she moaned and arched her back, bringing her chest closer to his mouth. “For a night she’ll never forget.” He stretched his legs out behind him and dipped his hips, slowly grinding his cock between her thighs. 

She rotated her wrists, attempting to free herself from his grip. She thrusted her hips up to distract him. She took one leg and draped it around the back of his legs and maneuvered them back around to the original position with her on top. Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his wrists before she ran them sensually down his arms. 

“I believe foreplay can be about the man just as much as it can be about the woman, Chaton.” She gasped, trying to catch her breath from the excitement. Her hands ran over the path of red marks along his skin. She gently dug her nails into his skin as she traveled to the hem of his pants. “I think it’s time to lose these.”

She raked both fingers into the hem of his pants and kept going until they reached his boner. She slowly ran the material over his cock as it bounced free from the material. She gawked at it first, before clearing her throat. “Wow. So that’s what a penis is like…Different seeing one up close, instead of on the internet.” She chuckled awkwardly. 

It twitched and she jumped in surprised. Adrien chuckled, “It’s very happy to see you.”

Marinette regained her confident composure and grabbed the base of his cock with both hands. She kept one hand at the base while her other hand ran slowly up the shaft. She paused at the head and rubbed her palm over it, applying more pressure and spreading the precum over the tip, before gripping the shaft once more and slowly making her way back down. Adrien moaned as his hips jerked to gain more pleasure from her hands. 

Marinette groaned and bit her lip as she kept repeating the motion. “Mmm. I used to lay here at night and think about your dick, Adrien. How big it would be in my tiny hands. How warm it would feel. How hard you would be... all for me.” She squeezed his cock harder as the heel of her palm at the base of his shaft started to massage his balls. Adrien moaned and gripped the pillow under his head, needing to grab something and not being able to reach Marinette’s hair. “Just imagining how amazing it would feel inside of me. Imagining how your warm, hard cock would feel in my mouth as I tried to take it as far as I could.” She lowered her head to his tip, parting her lips.

Adrien gasped for breath, “Marinette, stop!” She stopped her stroking to stare at Adrien. He propped himself up on his elbows to stare at the sight. His cock pulsing in her hands, her mouth centimeters from his swollen tip. “Shit, I am about to bust. I would rather last a bit longer, please. You are so fucking gorgeous right now and I can’t handle it.” He panted. Marinette smiled. She darted her tongue out to take a taste of the bead of precum sitting on the tip. 

Adrien moaned loudly as Marinette backed away from him. She sat up on her knees, with his thighs still between her legs, watching Adrien pant and fall apart beneath her. She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of the precum, and stretched her arms high above her before running them back down through her hair. Down her neck, over her hardened nipples, down her toned stomach, and into her sleep shorts. One hand stopping on the hem, pulling in down a bit, while the other traveled much farther into her panties. 

“Fuck, Adrien. Just the taste of you has me so needy. I think I will just touch myself, since you seem so preoccupied.” She teased. She dipped her fingers into her wet folds and moaned. “Oh, Adrien, if you could feel how hot and wet I am for you. Fuck.” 

Adrien stared wide-eyed at Marinette as she played with herself and threw himself back onto the pillow, moaning Marinette’s name loudly. Marinette was knocked out of her pleasure-haze when she felt something warm hit her chest. She opened her eyes to see Adrien with a horrified look on his face, hand over his mouth stifling his moan, and his cock twitched as it released its last small stream of cum from the tip. His crotch had a few spots, while the bed caught some, but the biggest glob was the one which ran down Marinette’s boob. 

She blinked at Adrien as he attempted to catch his breath. She looked down at her chest. She brought the hand that was in her pussy out of her pants. She made sure Adrien watched the movement, his eyes going wide at the sight of the glistening juices on her fingers, as she ran her fingers through the sticky cum and plopped her fingers into her mouth and sensually licked and sucked her fingers clean. 

“My Lady, please have mercy. You are too hot to handle. Can I have my shy Marinette back and not the temptress I see in front of me who can make me cum with just the sight of her playing with herself. My ego can only take so much.” 

Marinette looked down at Adrien as she finished licking her fingers. “Mmm. So, hot stuff,  _ come _ here often?” 

The pun snapped him out of his ecstasy induced high and flipped them over again. “You may have won round one, My Lady, but now it’s my turn.” 

Adrien attacked her neck with his teeth, soothing the marks with his tongue, as he traveled down her chest again, choosing to go down the valley leaving her nipples begging for more attention. He nibbled his way down her stomach and finally reached her shorts. He used his chin to catch the hem of the shorts and pull them down as his mouth sought her pussy beneath the clothes. 

Marinette moaned. She grabbed his hair and made him look at her while he dragged her shorts down as far as he could reach, lifting her butt to get them around. “You better put that mouth to good use, Kitty.” She shoved his face back into her crotch, his tongue already out as he connected. She screamed before she quickly grabbed another pillow and smothered her face in it. 

Adrien lifted his head up to look at her mid lick. “Now that...is a beautiful sound. Why would you hide it.” He knew that her parents were sleeping downstairs and they needed to be quiet, but he could not resist teasing her. He dipped his head back down to her folds and licked and sucked, her muffled screams provoking him to do more to draw the sound from her lips, the feeling shooting straight through his body; it would not be long before he was ready to go again. 

He stuck his tongue inside of her before finally paying attention to the spot she wanted the most. He ran his tongue up and down over the top of her clit before he ran it around, causing her to buck up into his face. He applied more weight to her thighs to keep her still and continued to lick and suck her clit. Her legs quivered beneath his hands as her chest rose and fell erratically. 

She removed the pillow from her face and he stopped licking for a moment, “There is the beautiful love of my life. So nice of you to join us.” He licked again and she responded with a groan as she bit her lip. “It is just amazing down here, did you know? So warm-” he licked, “-and wet-” a suck, “-and all mine to devour.” He started up his purr and laid his lips and tongue back on her clit and Marinette let out a scream, before she quickly shoved her arm in her mouth, as she came on Adrien’s face. He licked as she spasmed around his tongue and lips, slowing his movements as she rode her orgasm out. 

“Mmm. The cat who got the cream.” He smirked at her from between her legs. She tried to hit him in the head, but missed. He chuckled and kissed his way back up to her mouth, leaving smaller, gentler bites and nips along the way. He captured her lips and she wrapped her fingers around his hair. He pulled back enough to ask, “Was it everything you imagined, my beautiful princess?”

Marinette smirked, “Not really.” Adrien’s face fell, but before he could spiral she said, “You see the idea is having the dick inside me, not between my legs.” She squeezed her thighs together where Adrien’s erection sat between her legs, making him moan and almost forget what she said. 

He looked into her eyes and smirked. He grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs, and said, “Well let’s fix that, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally finished this awkward sexy first time!! Hope you all enjoy and laugh as much as I did! Kudos to anyone who finds the thing I giggled at the most XD

“Do you have a condom?” Marinette asked Adrien. He froze, his hands still gripping her thighs. 

“Umm. Well. I am not that kind of guy. I don’t just...you know...have sex with anyone.” He stated, awkwardly lowering her legs down to the bed. “I came over to talk about my identity, I didn’t expect to find out that you have been hiding the love of my life from me behind that innocent smile.” He looked down at her flushed, naked body, laying on the pillow below him, red splotches spread across her neck and chest. “Although, maybe innocent isn’t the right word for it.” She smiled and bit her thumb, while casually circling her nipple with a finger. “Perhaps devious is more appropriate.” 

He leaned down to rescue her nipple from her finger with his teeth and dragged it into his mouth and sucked, causing her to moan and arch her back, pushing her chest closer to his mouth. “Adrieennn. You didn’t answer my question!” She moaned. She reached up to his head and carded her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him off so he could answer her question.

He released her nipple with a pop. “No. I do not. Even if I did put them in my wallet like Nino, I didn’t exactly have room to put a wallet in my pajama pants.” He stated, matter of factly, before leaning back down and licking her other nipple.

She gasped and shivered. “Lucky for you… Alya is the best wingwoman, ever!” She finally moved his head away from her chest, making him look at her face. “Reach into the little box up there.” She pointed above her head to a small jewelry box on the shelf. He reached into the box and felt a thick, square plastic and pulled it out. Not realizing that they would be connected, the box came tumbling down, almost landing on Marinette’s head.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Are you alright! I didn’t know they were still connected!” He sat up and leaned over Marinette as he scrambled to collect the two separate rolls of condoms and stuffed one back in the box. Marinette had her arms over her face to avoid any damage the fumbling boy could cause. 

Marinette giggled. “And I thought I was clumsy.” He whined. “Oh. I’m Just kidding. Come on, just rip one off. We have other important things to do, like each other!”

His body shivered at her words. “You really need to tone it down with the dirty talk. You are going to murder me, woman!” 

She giggled again, thrusting her hips up, hitting Adrien’s cock as it hung over her stomach. He hissed and placed his hand on her stomach, lowering her back to the bed. “You...are dangerous.” His voice shook with nervousness. His hands shook as he went to rip the condom open. He missed the first rip, but was able to steady his hands enough to finally rip the foil packet. Except, he ripped too hard and the rolled up condom went flying over the railing of her loft. 

Neither said anything as Adrien turned red from embarrassment and Marinette turned red from trying to contain her laughter. Adrien dropped the packaging and put his hands in his face and shook his head back and forth. 

“I should just leave.” He said, although it was muffled by his hands. 

Marinette let out a little giggle, trying to them hold back. “Adrien. Look at me.” She leaned up and took his hands away from his burning red face. “I get it, you’re nervous. This is our first time having sex. No matter how much we’ve imagined it. This is for real. And it’s exciting. And amazing! Ok?” 

He sighed, his breath shaky. He moved his hands to hold hers, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. “How are you so confident? You are not acting like the Marinette I am used to. And even as Ladybug, you were jumpy around Adrien.” She laid back down on the pillow and looked up at him. Their hands still intertwined, she pulled him closer to her and he let go of one hand to catch himself on the bed so he did not squish her. 

She reached up with her free hand and caressed his face. “Because, I love you. And you kind of gave me a mind blowing orgasm like ten minutes ago and I am still riding the high from that. So, yes, I’m nervous, but it’s you and me against the world, right?” She ran her hand down his hard chest until she reached his cock, which was only standing at half mast, and started to stroke him back to life. “Now come on. Grab another condom and fuck me, Adrien. Make me scream your name.” She ran her fingers and rubbed the precum over his head. “Fuck me so hard that I see stars. 

He groaned, closed his eyes, and lolled his head back as he thrusted into her hand. “You might make me cum again from just your beautiful words, Princess. Fuck, I love you so much!” 

“I think you lost something?” A high pitched voice said from between the two.

Adrien’s eyes snapped open and he looked to his left to see Tikki floating between the two with the condom in her hand. Marinette took the condom from Tikki and thanked her as she immediately flew away. With Adrien’s cock still in her hand, she brought the condom to his tip. 

“Do you want me to do it, or do you want to?” Marinette looked up at Adrien. 

“Uhhh. How about both?” He reached down and grabbed his shaft from the underside. Marinette let go and grabbed the condom from both sides. She looked at it, to be sure that it would go on the way that would allow it to unroll, and placed it on his head. She unrolled the tight latex, sealing it to his cock as she rolled it over his head, his hand joining hers as she continued to unroll. He dragged it toward the base of his cock as they both had their hands on his cock. 

“Why is this so fucking hot?” Adrien whispered.

“I don’t know.” Marinette whispered back. She stroked his cock, making sure the condom wouldn’t come dislodged. 

Adrien grabbed her hands and slowly moved them over her head, moving his body to press against hers, his hard cock sandwiched between their bodies, as they lay on the bed. He kissed her passionately, licking her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth so he could dance his tongue along hers. They separated a few times, lips pulled away and nibbled on, before locking their lips back together. 

With one last tug of Marinette’s bottom lip Adrien kissed down her jaw, returning to his previous sitting position between her legs. “Are you ready, my love?” Adrien asked her, grabbing his cock. 

“If you don’t get your hard cock inside my soaking wet pussy, Adrien, I will drag my toys out and you can watch me fuck them instead.” Marinette answered. He whimpered and she smirked. “Come on Adrien. You were so confident when you were using your tongue, where’d that Adrien go?”

He let out a small chuckle and lined himself with her dripping folds. “That Adrien didn’t think he would get this far, honestly.” They both giggled and Marinette shimmied her hips down, making the head of Adrien’s cock push pass her folds. He exhaled slowly. “I am going to go slowly, so I don’t hurt you, ok?”

She nodded. “Ever the gentleman. I expected nothing less.”

He pushed the head of his cock into her pussy, slick with the juices of her previous orgasm. He felt her clamp around the intrusion and he stopped. “It’s ok, Adrien. Keep going. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” 

He breathed out heavily, again, and pushed a little more into her. “Fuck, Marinette. You are so wet and warm and tight.”

She arched her head back on her pillow as Adrien pushed deeper. She felt so full as she felt his balls settle on her ass. “You’re so big. Shit this feels amazing.” She moaned out.

He let out a breathy laugh, “You’re sure I’m not hurting you? You’re clenching around me and it’s driving me crazy!”

“Adrien. I’m fine, but please...move. I need to feel you thrusting inside me. Please!” She moved her hips, his cock sliding out and back in. 

His body went limp at the surprising action and he fell over, catching himself on his hands, hovering over Marinette’s face. She blinked up at him, surprised. “Well hello there.” 

He blinked down at her and readjusted his shoulders a bit to have a better angle. He moved his hips out and back in, gauging her facial expression to be sure he did not cause her pain. 

“Faster. Harder! I know you have it in you, alley cat.” She snaked her hands around his neck and up into his hair, scratching his scalp. 

He whimpered and suddenly backed completely out of her. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve always read how much a girl can hurt on their first time and I hate seeing you hurt. I’m scared that I am also crushing you by being on top of you. I know you are strong but I’m heavier than you! And-”

Marinette sat up and placed her hand over his mouth. “Adrien. Lay down on the bed, please.”

“What?” He asked, confused. She scooted out of the way and gestured for Adrien to lay in her spot. He hung his head and crawled to the pillow and flopped down onto his back, his dick still surprisingly hard, Marinette rubbing his chest to calm his nerves. Once situated, he looked at her questioningly. 

She rose to her knees and swung over his thighs, scooting closer to his cock and raising up to hover over it. “This way, with me on top, you won’t have to worry about hurting me.” She leaned down to grab his cock, to guide it to her entrance, but lost balance and flailed until she fell onto Adrien’s chest. She was mortified as she looked into Adrien’s eyes. “Please tell me I didn’t break you?!” 

Surprised by the movement, he shook his head no, and helped her sit up again. “It might be a  _ boner _ but there isn’t a bone in there, My Lady.” He chuckled.

She huffed and booped his nose. “No puns in the bedroom, Chaton!” 

They both laughed, the mood back to being light. Marinette shook her head and regained her balance as she hovered over his cock, again. This time Adrien reached down and held the base of his cock so that she had an easier time with lining herself up. She moved her hips until she felt his cock catch her slickness and enter her. She stopped and sunk down onto him, her hands splayed out on his stomach, keeping her balanced as she was overcome with the fullness his cock gave her. 

“Oh fuck. Adrien, you go even deeper when I’m on top!” She held herself over him, her legs shaking at the intense feeling. He gripped her hips to help steady her.

“Marinette, if you don’t move I may lose it and I really don’t want to cum twice in one night without actually doing anything. Please!” 

They both moaned as Marinette started to move. She used her knees to keep the rhythm as she lifted herself off of his cock and slammed back down, faster and harder. She grabbed one of Adrien’s arms at her hips, gripping it tightly to ensure she did not fall. Adrien’s hips moved to meet hers and soon they had an intense rhythm going which had Marinette shoving her arm in her mouth to muffle her moans and screams. 

“Fuck. Marinette, I’m gonna cum.” 

“No. Wait. Stop!” She placed both hands on his stomach, stilling him. She felt her walls lightly clenching his throbbing cock. “That feels amazing, but I needed to slow down so I can do this.” She sat up straight, reached down to her clit, and started to rub. He watched as she pleasured herself while sitting on his cock. He twitched inside her and they both moaned again. “Adrien. Move. I’m so close. I want to cum with you.” 

Adrien gripped her hips tighter and started moving again. Starting slow so as to not knock her out of her rhythm. “I’m right there Marinette. Cum with me. Come on.” He jerked up into her as she suddenly froze and shoved her arm back in her mouth as she came hard around his cock. Her walls clenched around him as he followed her over the edge, spilling into the condom. Marinette fell over onto his chest, both breathing heavily in the aftermath of their love making. 

After a minute, Adrien felt himself go soft inside of her. “Princess, I know you want to cuddle and not move, but we need to situate a little better and we need to dispose of the condom.”

Marinette sighed, “I suppose we do.” She sat back up on his hips, easier now that his dick was soft, and stood on her knees. She looked down at Adrien’s cock and froze. “Adrien...where’s the condom?” She asked, as calm as she could muster. 

Adrien sat up lighting fast, almost knocking heads with Marinette who was in a crawl position over him, and moved his legs from between hers. He moved to the end of her bed, where her ass faced out, and looked at her pussy. 

Adrien snorted.

“What?! What’s so funny!? Adrien, where’s the condom?!” Marinette demanded, her panic escalating. 

She felt Adrien’s warm hands against her folds before she felt the tug of something between them. “It appears...that our luck is both good and bad, because while the condom did slip off, it was not until after I had softened, and the opening is hanging out of your beautiful pussy.” He leaned down to kiss her butt cheek, before leaving a small nip. 

Frustrated and relieved, Marinette huffed. “Will you just take it out already!”

“Of course. Of course. As the lady wishes.” Adrien grabbed the opening of the condom, before cum could drip out of it, and pulled gently. 

Marinette shivered. “That is a strange feeling. Don’t do it slow! Just get it out, it can’t be that full!” 

“Ok. Ok. Do you have a tissue?”

Marinette put all her weight to one arm and reached up to her shelf and grabbed a tissue. She reached her arm back, handing him the tissue. She shivered again as Adrien pulled the condom completely out of her and wadded it up into the tissue. He tossed it toward her shelf and jumped on her back.

“Adrien!” She squealed in surprise. He latched his arms around her middle and plopped them both over on their sides, snuggling his head into her back. Marinette tried to squirm away, reaching toward the end of the bed where her blanket had been. “Let me get the blanket! I’m cold!” 

“Mmm. I’m not. I have all the warmth I could ever need right here.” He squeezed her tighter and continued to rub his head into her back. 

She relaxed, defeated, and melted into Adrien’s arms. “I guess you are pretty warm. But you know...if you don’t want a lady-sicle...you can always reach down with your long legs and get the blanket...please?” She rubbed her hands over his arms hoping to coax him to relax his hold. 

He relaxed his arms and she was able to slink down his body so she could rest her head on his chest. She felt his legs move and suddenly there was a blanket flying over their legs. Marinette twisted in Adrien’s arms and looked up at him. He brought the blanket up to their chests and placed his hand on her cheek.

“I love you.” He stated, his eyes glistening with happy tears. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as she felt happy tears well in her eyes. 

She opened them, looking into his eyes. “I love you, too.”

She leaned up, at the same time he leaned down, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that was more loving than hungry. Adrien slowly released her lips and moved his lips to caress both cheeks, laying a gentle kiss to each before resting his forehead against hers. 

“As much as I would love to lay here and kiss you all night, I am physically and mentally exhausted. So I say, close our eyes, fall asleep, and in the morning we can talk.” Adrien’s yawn was perfectly timed with the end of his sentence. 

Marinette jutted her bottom lip out. “And kiss?” She asked hopefully.

Adrien chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Yes, My Lady, and kiss. But sleep first.” He closed his eyes and rolled over to his back, pulling her with him. She laid her hand over his chest and intertwined her legs with his, giggling when she felt him jump as her knee hit the head of his cock. “Naughty bugs do not get kisses. Sleep.”

She giggled again. “Goodnight, Chaton.” She kissed his chin. 

He smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight, My Lady.”


End file.
